


Love As Thou Wilt

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: dz_writing, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamiroir reflects on what she's learning through Mr. Wright's records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love As Thou Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> written for dz_writing's Prompt Mission 01: Conveying Your Worldview Convincingly
> 
>  **Title:** Love As Thou Wilt  
>  **Prompt:** Mission 01 - Conveying Your Worldview Convincingly  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Fandom:** Ace Attorney  
>  **Word Count:** 245  
>  **Warnings:** strongly implied multigenerational sibling incest, implied underage  
>  **Summary:** Lamiroir reflects on what she's learning through Mr. Wright's records.  
>  **Notes:** OK... so I'm not sure if this works and it isn't quite to prompt (my natural writing style **isn't** heavy on action). The title is Elua's precept from Kushiel's Legacy. I always try to make titles for this fandom either punny or a reference to another fandom. :)

Spread on the small table in her apartment in Borginia are the contents of the large envelope she expects every month. 

Like clockwork, Mr. Wright sends his monthly update: a long letter in his messy scrawl and photographs of Trucy and Apollo. 

She's back in Borginia, singing in both English and Borginian. Even with her true name, her sight and her memories, she still prefers being Lamiroir, The Siren of the Ballad rather than Thalassa Gramarye, magician's assistant. Music is more her magic than the Gramarye tradition ever was.

He tells her about Trucy's newest trick and gives her a recap of the transcript of Apollo's latest case. And a little bit about how he's studying for the bar exam to get re-instated as a defense attorney himself. 

Sometimes he worries. 

After all, Apollo and Trucy are sometimes a little too close.

She can see where his worries play out: Trucy clings to Apollo like a vine. Before it was kind of cute, with what she knows now, it is a little odd. However, she knows one way or another, they'll both choose what feels right for them. Honesty is an essential part of being members of the Gramarye family tree. And if honesty means falling in love with a family member and that being happiness, she'll help Mr. Wright cross that bridge when it comes to it. 

She's had her own fair share of strange romances when she was around Trucy's age, after all.


End file.
